A Klaine Story
by lexielynnjonas
Summary: A super cliche love story between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine transfers to McKinley for Senior Year
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Everyone! This is my first time really writing anything. I've really been into Klaine stories lately so I figured I'd try to write my own. Warning: It's going to be incredibly cliche. So give me feedback and let me know if you have any ideas :) This is a really short first chapter and like I said, cliche.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were celebrating their last night of summer by watching their favorite Disney movie, "The Little Mermaid." They could be out with the rest of their friends, but they wanted to spend the evening together since they would only be able to see each other on weekends once school started. Kurt was cuddled up against Blaine's shoulder and he was falling asleep but then Blaine's phone rang and startled him a little bit.<p>

Kurt could only hear little parts of the conversation through the phone, but he knew it was Blaine's mom.

"Hello?"

"…home…school…"

"Okay Mom, I'll leave in a few minutes."

"…late….early…tomorrow"

"I know Mom, I have to get up early because school starts tomorrow. Don't worry!"

Kurt pouted hearing the word "leave" come out of Blaine's mouth. He didn't want Blaine to leave, but he had to face reality and realize that they started senior year tomorrow. He just wished they could do it together, not at separate schools.

* * *

><p>Kurt was startled in the morning when he heard "Teenage Dream" go off on his phone. He sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He laughed to himself at the sight of Finn asleep in his cereal bowl. He made himself breakfast, grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the door.<p>

The drive to school was a long one. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. They spent the whole summer together and this week would be the longest they had gone without seeing each other in the last 3 months. Why couldn't Dalton be closer to Lima?

Kurt pulled into McKinley's parking lot and thought he was officially going crazy. The car next to his looked just like Blaine's. He had to be hallucinating. There was no way Blaine was here. He started school today too. Kurt shook the thought from his head and told himself that he needed to focus on school. This was his last year of high school. He had the grades to get into any school he wanted. All he had to do now was keep them up for another year.

He walked into homeroom and attacked Mercedes in the biggest hug he could possibly give.

There was somebody sitting there with their back to Kurt. Dark curly hair, small figure, could it be? '_No way. It can't be. This isn't possible. Kurt, stop. You're only making this harder for yours-_' and his train of thought stopped when the boy turned around and said "Surprise!"

Kurt couldn't make out any words. It all came out as "gjsfhgljkfhgslf"

"Surprised?" Blaine asked.

"Just a little. What are you doing here Blaine? I mean, I thought it was your car in the parking lot and all, but I couldn't force myself to believe it." Kurt said. His words jumbling together as he spoke.

"Remember when I told you that I regretted never standing up to the bullies at my old school? I figured now, senior year, is my last chance to do so. And who better to do it with than the man I love?"

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too Kurt, more than you will ever know."

The day went so much better than Kurt had originally thought it would. He and Blaine had 6 out of their 7 classes together, one being glee, and they also had the same lunch period. Kurt didn't think his life could get any more perfect.

* * *

><p>Glee was the last class of the day which made it relaxing. Everyone was worried that Blaine was just another Jesse, especially Rachel. That's the problem with having a boyfriend who was in last year's competition. Blaine wasn't a spy. He had reasons for being here.<p>

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Blaine"

"Can I just say something really quickly before class starts?"

"Go right ahead!"

"Hey Everyone! I already know the majority of you, but I want to get to know you all more. You're my new family. Kurt filled me in on what happened with Jesse and Rachel and I promise you I'm not here to spy and go back to Dalton. I'm here for good. It took me the longest time to get my parents to agree to send me here and I'm not backing out on them. And I'm not here to scramble eggs on people's heads. I'm going to be honest with all of you. I'm here because I need to do what I didn't do my freshman year at my old school. I need to stand up for myself. Last time, I ran away. I can't do that again. It's about time I get the courage that I kept telling Kurt to have. So let's have a kick ass year and win Nationals!"

Kurt just sat there and smiled. He thought _'Is it possible for my boyfriend to be more perfect?'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought I might as well add another cliche chapter :P

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"So I guess this means you're living with your parents now?"<p>

"Kurt, I'm not going to drive an hour to get to school everyday" said Blaine as they walked into Kurt's house.

"What? So where are you stayi-" Kurt's jaw dropped at the sight of Blaine's luggage in his room.

"Surprise?" Blaine smiled cheesily.

"You. You're. BLAINE!" Kurt attacked Blaine in a hug.

"WE'RE ROOMIES NOW KURT!"

"How long have you been planning this?

"About a month…"

"You were able to keep this from me for a month. Through all of my tears and thoughts about only seeing you on weekends."

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise Kurt!"

"Well, at least we're here now!"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next day flew by, Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallway hand in hand and they were on their way to glee and then it happened. The cold substance hit Blaine right in the face. He has been slushied. Kurt wasn't sure if he should laugh at Blaine's face, or try to stay serious. It was hard to read Blaine's expression until he said "Mmmmm! Cherry! My favorite!" Kurt started laughing hysterically and took Blaine into the bathroom to clean him up. Well now that the first slushee was out of the way, the rest of the year should be a breeze.<p>

They got to glee and sat down as Mr. Schue was announcing that the assignment for the week was going to be love songs. Kurt couldn't help but smile. This is the first time that there would be somebody there to sing to him and he'd be able to sing to somebody. Blaine was smiling too and looked over at Kurt.

This was going to be a good week.

Kurt and Blaine headed to the Lima Bean after school to get their daily coffee. They got their coffee and sat down.

"Kurt, do you have any ideas for your love song?"

"Not a clue. All I know is that I'm going to be singing it to a special someone."

"Aww. Kurt I'm honored!"

"Not you Blaine! I'm singing it to Sam."

"…please tell me you're joking."

Kurt broke into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny!" Blaine asked sounding really serious.

"I WISH YOU HAD JUST SEEN YOUR FACE BLAINE. OH MY GOODNESS. You know that you're the one for me and the songs going to be to you."

"Don't ever scare me like that Kurt."

"You know I love you."

"I'd like to hope so!"

Both boys decided to keep their songs a secret until it was time to perform them. They both found this hard considering the fact that they lived in the same room.

* * *

><p>The day to perform was there before they knew it. Kurt and Blaine had previously flipped a coin at home to decide who was going to sing first and Kurt won.<p>

The music started as Kurt looked Blaine in the eye and mouthed "I love you"

_No New Year's Day to celebrate_

_No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away_

_No first of spring_

_No song to sing_

_In fact here's just another ordinary day_

_No April rain_

_No flowers bloom_

_No wedding Saturday within the month of June_

_But what it is, is something true_

_Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

_No summer's high_

_No warm July_

_No harvest moon to light one tender August night_

_No autumn breeze_

_No falling leaves_

_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies_

_No Libra sun_

_No Halloween_

_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_

_But what it is, though old so new_

_To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care, I do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care, I do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,_

_of my heart_

_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care, I do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, of my heart_

Blaine looked as if he were about to cry but he knew that he couldn't because he had to sing next. Everybody stood for Kurt. His performance was spectacular as always and he felt amazing finally having someone to sing to. Blaine stood up and started singing.

_If I s__hould stay_

_I would only be in your way _

_So I'll go _

_But I know __I'll think of you every step of __the way_

_And I w__ill always_

_Love you, oohh _

_Will always __Love you_

_My darling you _

_Mmm-mm _

_Bittersweet m__emories_

_That is all I'm taking with me _

_So good-bye _

_Please don't cry _

_We both know I'm not what you, y__ou need_

_And I w__ill always love you_

_I w__ill always love you_

_You, ooh _

_I hope __life treats you kind_

_And I hope __you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy __and happiness_

_But above all this __I wish you love_

_And I w__ill always love you_

_I w__ill always love you_

Kurt stood up immediately clapping until his hands hurt. He looked around the room at all of the couples and then back at Blaine. It was sort of hard not to be happy.

"Mr. Schue? Can I say something?" Asked Finn.

"The floor is yours Finn."

"As all of you know, whenever two of us get together in glee club, whether it be romantically or not, they get a couple name. Rachel and I are 'Finchel', Rachel and Puck were 'Puckleberry', as brothers, Kurt and I are 'Furt' and now we have 'Klaine'. Both of those songs were beautiful and I'm so happy that Kurt was finally able to find somebody who he deserves. Thank you Blaine. And don't you dare hurt him or else I'm going to have to go all 'protective older brother' on you."

Kurt was choked up. He had the best group of friends, an amazing step brother, and an incredibly perfect boyfriend. He was pretty sure his life was perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: Kurt's song was "I Just Called to Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder and Blaine's song was "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. :)


End file.
